Connections
by sarhea
Summary: Sesshoumaru is the Daimyo of Yama no Kuni and Kagome is his wife. This is the story of their life together and their connections to the Hidden Villages. Each chapter is a one-shot response to various prompts/challenges. WIP : Fusion. NEW Conscience
1. Background & Intro

This particular fic will be a collection of one-shots written in response to various prompt challenges on Dokuga DOT com (a wonderful site devoted to the pairing of Kagome and Sesshoumaru) and the LJ community dokuga-contest. SugarOo encouraged me to post them on Fanfiction DOT net as well. They will definitely be out of chronological order and posted as written. However in chapter one (this chapter) the one-shots are listed as they happen chronologically.

A word of warning. I don't see a particular end to this collection. It will be added to based on inspiration. I'm not particularly used to writing like this. Most of the time I have a definite plot outline before I start typing so I'm not sure where this will go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and company or InuYasha and company, I'm just playing with the characters.

Some information to set up a proper context in this crossover with Naruto and InuYasha:

(1) The hanyous/youkais from InuYasha are not youkais/bijuus (demons/tailed beasts) in this cross; they have kekkai genkais (blood line limits) that mimic their youkai powers in this AU Naruto'verse.

(2) Most of the primary characters from InuYasha live in Yama no Kuni (Land of Mountains) in the far west of the Elemental Continent, between Land of Earth and Land of Wind. I'm taking the characters from InuYasha and setting them in this non-canon country in Naruto's Elemental Continent, born and bred there.

(3) There are definitely InuYasha AU elements, for example Kagome is a trained fighter. She never fell down the Bone-Eaters Well and travelled into the past. The Shikon may pop up, but not as in canon. This is an Alternate Fusion Universe.

(4) The primary character couple is Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Each chapter is a one-shot involving their relationship and/or connection to various Naruto characters.

So... for the one-shots. In chronological order:

(Chapter 04) First Meetings (Imperial) – pre Yondaime sealing the Kyuubi

(Chapter 08) A Blooming Relationship (Flowers) – the beginning of their relationship

(Chapter 11) Sparring Practice (Leather) – Kagome watches her husband spar.

(Chapter 12) Spirit of Law (Conscience) – Minato has been offered the Hokage title and he has doubts. NEW

(Chapter 09) Hands Tied (Shield) – shortly after the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi, an event referred to in Death and Life – to come

(Chapter 07) Someone to Protect (Power) – pre Uchiha massacre, pre series start

(Chapter 02) Death and Life (Ink) – Shippuden, Naruto has returned with Jiraiya, Yamato and Sai are members of Team 7

(Chapter 05) Options and Choice (Evolution) – Shippuden, definite AU break from canon here; some history involving Itachi is revealed.

(Chapter 06) Healer (Stitch) – The plan from Options and Choice is acted upon.

(Chapter 03) Right Circumstances (Heartless) – Shippuden, Naruto has returned with Jiraiya

(Chapter 10) Judgment (Popularity) – After Naruto defeats Pein. Sasuke faces the consequences of the plan from Options and Choice.


	2. Death and Life ::Ink::

AN: Priestess Skye's challenge Nov 22, Prompt 'Ink', Min 1K, Actual 3K

Summary: Ink marks can never be removed completely. Ink can create and shape ideas, beliefs, philosophies, laws, and reality. Team Seven meets Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and Sakura discovers aspects of the world most shinobis are never aware of.

* * *

**...ooO Connections: Death and Life (Ink) Ooo...**

Nishimato Sesshoumaru frowned faintly as he studied the shinobi escort assigned by the Godaime Hokage: A fox in orange, a spring flower, a young untested oak and a caricature of ink.

"Names." His tone was brusque and uncompromising.

The kitsune stiffened and opened his mouth to speak.

And was promptly elbowed in the side by the flower.

The eldest and presumable leader coughed softly and spoke.

"My name is Tenzou. I am the leader of Team Seven. This is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Sai." Tenzou indicated each of them in turn. "We will be escort, guides, and guards for your party Nishimato-dono."

Sesshoumaru raised a faint brow.

Tenzou hurried to smooth ruffled feathers. "Not that your men are being slighted Nishimato-dono! We are here to assist you and your wife. Godaime-sama has the highest respect for Kagome-sama and she wants the trip to Konoha to be as pleasant as possible."

Sesshoumaru considered the options then smirked. "I will accept on one condition. You must pass a test."

The Konoha nins looked more cautious now.

"A test? What kind of test?" The kunoichi asked warily.

The smirk broadened into a terrifying grin.

"You will be babysitting my younger children for the next two days. They will be travelling with us to Konoha and if you cannot handle them here I don't see how you can help look after them on the road."

...ooOoo...

Sakura couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief once she could see the tops of Konoha's walls. The caravan had been attacked several times in the past six weeks but the samurai guardsmen had skill and experience fighting off shinobis. Sakura had expected Lady Kagome to scream and cower but she did neither.

…ooO Begin Flashback ……

The white-haired lord gave sharp decisive intelligent orders. To her shock Naruto did not protest but obeyed, creating battalions of kage bunshin and sending them out. Sakura waited with Lady Kagome. The kunoichi's temper spiked from the adrenaline rush and instinct-desire to Fight.

Sakura had wanted or protest and say she was good enough to be part of the fighting force but something in those icy disdaining eyes stilled her tongue. Once their forces were deployed Sakura turned to her client, to move the group to a more secure location. And she froze.

Nishimato Kagome had unpacked a bag and set out a travelling lady's lap desk. Swiftly her hands moved preparing ink using a small cake of solid ink and vial of thinner in a shallow plate. Then she cut the base of her left thumb with a small knife and bled three drops into the plate. After mixing the blood into the fresh ink she used the dark liquid and an elegant calligraphy brush to write on narrow strips of expensive rag paper. Once she completed four strips she set them down around forming a five-by-five meter square containing herself, the children, the packs and animals.

She glanced up at Sakura and spoke.

"Make a decision. Stand within the square or remain outside."

Sakura moved in. It was her job to stay with her client.

Green eyes widened in shock and awe when each of the four strips of paper glowed creating a two meter high pillar of light and energy that reached out and touched the tops and bottoms of the other pillars, creating a lattice work of energy forming a box around them.

The children giggled and sat on the packs around their mother. It was clearly something they were familiar with. The twins dug through the lap desk, pulling out cheap paper and brushes. They started practicing their calligraphy while three year old Tamako played with her doll.

Lady Kagome smiled patiently and picked up the baby boy Kiyoshi and breast fed him under the cover of a travelling cloak.

Sakura watched slightly horrified as just meters away, on the other side of the energy barrier the nuke-nins and bandits were slaughtered by a much smaller force of better trained and experienced warriors.

And three young children merely watched with faint disinterest, as though to the death battles were a familiar thing. Occasionally the twins would make comments, critiques on the attackers and how they would respond if they were attacker or defender. The girl was more interested in her dolls.

Sakura watched as the wounded were interrogated swiftly before being put to death cleanly by Nishimato Sesshoumaru himself. He was not interested in taking prisoners that would slow their travels.

And when he turned to them Sakura quailed.

His eyes were scarlet, with slit pupils, like Naruto when he lost control. His white garments were spotless despite the bloody battle he had engaged in. Most of the gore on his curved blade was wiped off on a bandits cloak but streaks of red still marked the bluish steel.

The killing intent and power he exuded was so strong, so thick… The energy barrier between him and them bent, bowed, fragmented, then dissipated. The narrow paper strips on each corner incinerated in a plume of smoke, releasing the scent of wisteria and ink.

Sakura was torn between flight and fight. She did not move when Nishimato Kagome thrust a bundle into her arms, her baby son. She did not move when the three children ran ahead of their mother to their father. She did not move when a faintly clawed hand ran across silvery and dark heads. She did not move when husband and wife stood before each other just inches apart.

Then Lady Kagome smiled and reached up to touch his cheek. And he lowered his face to take possession of her mouth.

Sakura released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. The killing intent faded, the pressure lightened.

"What was that?" Naruto was the only one brave enough to voice the question.

"Killing intent." Once of the senior samurai explained laconically. "Not your namby pamby shinobi genjutsu stuff, the real deal. You should be proud of yourselves; none of you ran when Sesshoumaru-sama let loose."

"But how?" Tenzou's voice was slightly shaken.

"You shinobis call it kekkai genkai. It is something pretty common in certain clans living in Yama no Kuni."

"But isn't she afraid of him?" Sakura's voice was thin and trembling.

An older samurai scoffed.

"Does it look like she is terrified of him?" Everyone looked at the kissing couple and shook their heads. "Before they married it would take Sesshoumaru-sama hours to calm down from a battle high. Now it only takes a few minutes for Kagome-sama to sate the blood lust. She soothes him."

Sakura watched the three children standing around the kissing couple. They were clearly used to it; they waited patiently though at one point the toddler tugged at her father's hakamas hard enough to get his attention, forcing him to end the kiss.

His eyes were the familiar cool gold as he bent to lift Tamako up, careful to avoid the spiky armoured plates.

"What is it Tamako?"

"Can we go? It smells nasty now." The little girl wrinkled her nose.

The white-haired lord chuckled. "You must learn control little one. One day you will appreciate your nose and other senses."

...... End Flashback Ooo…

Sakura wondered why Kagome allowed her children to witness the battle, she was so gentle and nice… Didn't she realise she was mentally and emotionally scarring her children? Did other shinobi clans raised their children the same way, exposing them to violence and death from a young age? Some clans in Konoha did it but in general it was not Konoha's way. Sakura could not understand how her shishou was friends with a woman who condoned such exposure.

...ooOoo...

Senju Tsunade sipped at her dish of sake and cocked an eyebrow at her apprentice who had remained behind after Team Seven made their report. Sakura was clearly shaken by something and wanted to talk about it Unofficially.

"Yes? What is it?"

"How can you be friends with her Shishou?!? She did not even try to stop her children from witnessing the battle! Doesn't she know how traumatizing it can be for children to see pain and death, inflicted and experienced?"

Ahhh. Tsunade took a deep swallow of the warm liquid that burned down her throat.

"You are mistaken Sakura. Kagome cares. She cares almost too much. That is why she is not trying to shield her children from witnessing death."

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me Sakura, about the first time you witnessed a human being die. I believe it was the Wave Mission wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"And how did you react?"

"Badly." Sakura admitted honestly. "I just froze. I couldn't do anything."

"The nobility of Yama no Kuni are different. They are expected to follow and lead fights from the front, not behind especially when they are too young to have much experience in tactics, strategy or leadership. There are always duel challenges and assassination attempts. The threat is inevitable when their children grow old enough to forge their own paths."

Sakura frowned. "Surely they will have bodyguards!"

Tsunade shook her head and looked slightly sad. "Bodyguards are no guarantee against a determined assassin. You should know that Sakura!" She refilled her dish and took a sip before continuing. "Kagome learnt that the hard way herself. She had twins, Hikari and Hitomi, two years after her first son was born. Five years later there was an assassination attempt on the Heir. Nishimato Touga nearly died. Nishimato Hitomi was killed. After that Sesshoumaru-sama adopted a more ruthless stance than most in retaliating against attackers. He uses a scorched earth policy upon any who dare threaten his family so there have been no assassination attempts in recent years." Tsunade shook her head. "After Hikari lost her twin she became harder as well. She insisted on learning War Arts. She will most likely be a general for her father and brother. Kagome was also affected badly when Hitomi died. She used to be so forgiving, always giving second chances… no more. When Sesshoumaru started training the children she did not protest.

"They use a form of desensitization through exposure, to show death and pain is part of life, and that anyone can be on both sides of the line as cause and target." Tsunade smiled wistfully as she rummaged through her desk drawer and produced a leather bound folder and passed it to Sakura. "It is a gift from Kagome-chan. Have a look."

Warily Sakura opened the portfolio and gasped. Inside was a rectangular square of heavy pressed parchment covered with a poem inked in deep midnight blue ink. The edges were decorated with flowers, fruits, leaves, and vine designs; the outlines traced and filled in with rich jewel-toned inks: scarlet, sapphire, emerald, amethyst, jet, gold and silver.

_For everything there is a season,_

_And a time for every matter under heaven:_

_A time to be born, and a time to die;_

_A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;_

_A time to kill, and a time to heal;_

_A time to break down, and a time to build up;_

_A time to weep, and a time to laugh;_

_A time to mourn, and a time to dance;_

_A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;_

_A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;_

_A time to seek, and a time to lose;_

_A time to keep, and a time to throw away;_

_A time to tear, and a time to sew;_

_A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;_

_A time to love, and a time to hate,_

_A time for war, and a time for peace._

Aged honey brown eyes were serene as they met young fresh green ones.

"The residents of Yama no Kuni live by that philosophy. They see no reason in pretending otherwise. Besides allowing children to believe in an illusion and shattering it at a later date is far crueller in my eyes."

Sakura was quiet for a while. "Do you really believe this?"

"Not like they do. I was raised to believe I could change the entire world if I really wanted it, worked for it. I found out too late I couldn't; that when people die you cannot undo it… And it broke me."

"But you support Naruto!" Sakura protested. Both women knew the jinchuriki's dream to be Hokage was a distant dream.

"I do. But Naruto is a realist in a way you and I aren't. He's been disappointed time and time again. He hopes for the best and expects the worst. You may not believe it but he does. It is part of the reason why I believe he will be a good Hokage; he does not allow disaster to get him down."

...ooOoo...

Kagome sipped her dish of green tea enjoying the peace and quiet. The children were settled and asleep, the guards alert at their posts, her husband sitting beside her sipping his own tea.

Sesshoumaru had been distracted ever since he returned from meeting Konoha's Council. Kagome did not bring it up; Sesshoumaru would when he was ready to discuss what was bothering him.

"Uzumaki is a jinchuriki."

Ahh. Kagome sipped and swallowed slowly. "Do you want me to check the seal?"

"Of course. But I doubt you will find any glaring flaws. The sealing was done by Namikaze."

"Minato was a very good Seal Master. My grandfather always wished he stayed and completed his training. If he had he might have figured out a way to seal the Kyuubi without sacrificing himself."

"Could you?" Sesshoumaru inquired mildly.

"Yes. Would I? No. I would kill the bijuu outright. There are advantages to being descended from mikos and houshis."

Sesshoumaru smiled faintly.

When it became clear he was still thinking about something Kagome spoke.

"Does it have any impact on your decision?"

Sesshoumaru put his dish of tea down with a faint clink. "Yes. There will be no treaty with Konoha."

Kagome inhaled deeply. "Your reasoning?"

"There are no real benefits in a treaty. We are too far apart for trade. It will only draw the attention of their enemies. And Konoha has far too many of them. Of course I have no issues with providing their nins with travel rights and training. For a reasonable fee."

"Hmmm." Kagome chuckled. "Have you indicated your views?"

"The more perceptive suspect. If Tsunade has any brains she will listen to Nara Shikaku and his suggestions."

"What are you planning?"

"Business contracts are more flexible than treaties. Even so pen and ink can be as deadly as swords and arrows."

Kagome laughed. "Do you want me there? To distract them while you wield your weapons of words and ink in the Council Chambers?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Of course."

...ooOoo...

Five days later a small caravan set out to leave Konoha at dawn. There were two Konoha chuunins waiting to escort them to Suna; two chuunins who watched as the Godaime made her farewells.

"I'm going to miss you Kagome-chan."

"And I you." The younger black-haired woman hugged the taller generously built kunoichi tightly before patting the light blonde hair. "Write letters Nade-chan, personal things since I doubt Sesshoumaru will change his mind about signing a treaty with Konoha."

Tsunade shrugged. "It was a long shot. Never expected to get it but I wanted to see you. Travelling is not easy when you are a Kage."

Kagome shook her head. "That is no excuse Tsunade." She scolded the Hokage. "Go on a trade treaty negotiation circuit. Even if nothing comes of it you can start opening doors and laying the groundwork for your successor."

Tsunade moaned. "But that's more work for me!"

The white-haired lord smirked. "Then delegate. Let someone younger do the research legwork and make a recommendation report. Get your underlings to do some extra work; someone from the Nara clan most definitely."

Tsunade brightened. "You know you do have a point." Then she grinned. "But to be honest I'll probably be sending Naruto around. The boy has a knack for making friends in the strangest places."

Kagome went very still. Then she spoke. "Please do. I have a great deal to talk to him. About his father."

Then it was Tsunades turn to freeze. "You know you are absolutely right Kagome-chan. I had left it to Jiraiya to tell him about his family, but now that Jiraiya's gone Naruto does need someone…" She trailed off knowingly.

Kagome inclined her head. "His father learnt from my clan. I can expand on whatever ground work Jiraiya helped him develop. Hopefully he will stay and complete the training before leaving."

Honey brown eyes widened then narrowed. "How long?"

"Two years dedicated with no breaks for Basic Mastery. An additional three years with an annual two-month break for Adept Mastery. For Adept Mastery he will have to make a commitment to my clan."

Tsunade nodded slowly. "I will mention it to him."

The Hokage watched as Kagome dug through her saddlebags and produced a package and scroll. The Godaime accepted the items. She caught the faintest traces of expensive high quality ink from the package. Ink used to either seal something inside or write a message.

"It is a letter and writing kit for Naruto. I meant to give it to him personally but I was told he went out on a mission." Then she mounted her horse and adjusted the baby boy secure in a sling across her front. "Tell him the offer is open for five years. If he doesn't show up I'll assume he is not interested."

Tsunade inclined her head. "I will."

As they rode away Tsunade could just hear the distinctive baritone of Nishimato Sesshoumaru.

"Do you think he will accept?"

"Yes. But will he complete the training? I don't know."

Tsunade smirked. She knew Seal Mastery training was intense, extensive, and daunting. But she also knew Naruto better than Kagome. Naruto admired the Yondaime, his father. He searched for connections, family, people and places to belong to. And if Naruto said he would do something he Would Do It. Once the caravan crossed into the forest the Hokage turned back and began walking towards the Tower with a cheerful smile.

What was the name of that stationary store Jiraiya favoured for his fuuin jutsu tools? Naruto needed a supply of paper, parchment, brushes and inks for his Seal Mastery training.

...ooOoo...

The End.

* * *

AN: The poem Tsunade shows to Sakura is copied from a quotes website. Ecclesiastes 3:1-8

Review, Review, Review


	3. Right Circumstances ::Heartless::

AN: Priestess Skye's challenge Nov 29, Prompt 'Heartless', Min 800, Actual 1200

Summary: Being Heartless is entirely subjective, just like heroes and villains in real life. Naruto is taught this through a conversation he has with Kagome. And they have an audience.

AN: Follows 'Death and Life'. As Tsunade expected Naruto accepted Kagome's offer of training in fuuin jutsu. This takes place a few months after his arrival in Yama no Kuni.

* * *

**...ooO Connections: Right Circumstances (Heartless) Ooo...**

"How can you love somebody so cold and uncaring?!? He is completely heartless!"

Naruto threw himself down on the tatami mat across from the dark haired woman carefully tracing brush strokes on heavy cotton-rag paper.

She did not look up at the angry young man or show any reaction other than compensating for the slight vibrations caused by his abrupt actions. Kagome was completely focused on the brush strokes forming the kanji characters under her exact penmanship.

The silence drew out thick and heavy but it did not affect her. She was used to sulky pouting males. In her younger days she would have rushed to comfort Naruto, and to reassure him it was not his fault and she'd do anything to help fix things. Like she used to with InuYasha, her now brother-in-law.

She felt the intense glare heated by emotions but did not flutter like a teenage girl. She was Nishimato Kagome, wife and mate to Nishimato Sesshoumaru, the Inu no Taisho of Yama no Kuni. She was not Higarushi Kagome, silly love-lorn girl. A smirk curved full lips. Not that she was not in love and loved.

After a full three minutes she put her brush down and looked up.

"What is it Naruto?"

Seeing he had her attention the jinchuriki calmed a fraction.

"How can you love Sesshoumaru? He's so cold and emotionless. He reminds me of Itachi!"

Kagome cocked her head to one side. "But he's not."

"Excuse me?"

"You only see one side of him Naruto-kun, the stern public face. You are not family or kin or trusted."

Naruto rocked back on his metaphorical heels. "Excuse me? If this is--."

And he was interrupted by the older woman. "It is not about you being jinchuriki. It is about you having no common sense. And your list of priorities."

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean Kagome-sensei?"

Deep brown eyes, faintly amused, studied the young blonde shinobi. "Tell me Naruto, why do you say Sesshoumaru is heartless?"

"He refused to send anyone to help Baa-chan."

"Why should he? Yama is not allied to Hi or Konohagakure. We have trade treaties and that is it."

Naruto scowled. "That's not right! I thought Baa-chan is your friend."

"Tsunade is. But there is a difference between helping an individual and a group. Sesshoumaru does not trust Konoha and to be frank neither do I."

That definitely was a sharp knock on the young man's head.

"If you don't trust Konoha then why are you teaching me?"

"Ahh. There is a difference Naruto-kun. I don't trust Konoha. But I trust Tsunade and Minato and Naruto. I will help Them. On the individual level." She saw he was honestly confused and tried to clarify. "Your father studied from my grandfather and was kind to me. I feel an obligation to his son, to you. But I never would have agreed to teach you if you were a threat." She smiled warmly. "Your reputation precedes you. You are well liked and praised by friends and respected by enemies."

"Then why won't you help Konoha?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Because you are not Konoha." Kagome's response was blunt. "I can trust you to do the right and honorable thing. But I cannot trust Konoha. There are too many factions jockeying for power. The Council. The Elders. Danzou. The merchants. The Clans. The Hokage is the leader but Tsunade is too bogged down by paperwork and politics."

Naruto frowned slightly. "Isn't it like that in Yama no Kuni?"

"Not to that extent. Everyone knows politics here can end in a one-on-one duel and are subsequently more wary about aggravating the power-houses, the prominent clans and renowned fighters."

Naruto slumped. "The Akatsuki are killing my friends. In Konoha and out."

Kagome nodded agreeably. "True. But Sesshoumaru has concerns about the plans the Hidden Villages have for countering Akatsuki."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "He has his own plans." He deduced.

"Yes."

"But he won't share them. Or discuss them with Baa-chan."

"Or any shinobi." Kagome freely admitted. "Too much chance of leaks."

Naruto growled. "Arrgh! I hate this waiting game! He is a heartless bastard."

Kagome chuckled richly. "Perhaps. But he is My heartless bastard."

Naruto blushed profusely, remembering that he was insulting his teacher's husband. "Gomen nasai."

Kagome waved her hand. "Don't worry. Sesshoumaru provokes similar reactions in many others. Even his own clan." She smiled wickedly. "His own half-brother calls him a 'stuck-up prick with an icicle up his ass.' I, however, have to disagree with the icicle portion of InuYasha's description." Her eyes glazed over. "Sesshou… he is quite hot. In the right circumstances."

Naruto fled before his teacher could expand on what qualified as 'right circumstances.' He could hear her laugh as he slid shoji doors open, darted through them, and slammed them shut behind him.

---

Kagome chuckled as she cleaned her fuuin jutsu tools and packed them away in a special sealing scroll. She heard the shoji doors behind her slide open and shut, but did not betray her awareness of the intruder.

"Heartless am I?" A familiar baritone murmured in low but clear tones.

"A heartless bastard." She corrected mildly as she stowed the last of the scrolls away. Then she turned around and smiled at her husband. A teasing warm smile as she strode over to where he stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, interlacing her fingers behind his head. "My heartless bastard."

Sesshoumaru stared down at his mate's doe-brown eyes slightly piqued at the insult dealt to his person. "Could you explain?"

She blinked. "Explain what?"

"Why you agreed with your student. About me being a heartless bastard."

Even though he was secretly annoyed at the insult he knew better than to show it without hearing Kagome's side of the story. Her feminine mind worked in an almost illogical fashion; using incomprehensible twists of logic. She saw praise in what most would perceive as an insult.

Her expression softened. Then her arms tightened around his neck as she lifted herself on tiptoe to press herself against him. He did not resist and set his hands on her hips, lifting her so scant inches separated their lips, their noses brushed against each other.

He was so drawn in by the loving affection, the understanding warmth in doe brown eyes, he almost missed her explanation.

"You are heartless to others because your heart and emotions belong to me, our family and clan, and our people. You are a bastard to threats, our enemies and opponents. Akatsuki will not know how much of a bastard you can be until they are dying and drowning in their own blood."

Sesshoumaru could not control himself. He closed the small gap and crushed his wife's lips under his. Kagome was so gentle and forgiving… it was rare to see her talk like this. As he forced her down to the tatami mats Sesshoumaru wondered if Kagome knew how turned on he got when she turned blood-thirsty and eager for vengeance.

Knowing Kagome she probably already knew.

Linen and cotton ripped as he stripped away the layers of clothing to reach bare skin. He heard her soft sensual moans and throaty encouraging sounds.

As his tongue traced a path down the side of her neck and over soft curves to capture a firm pink nipple Sesshoumaru had to admit Kagome was right. He was Her heartless bastard.

...ooOoo...

The End.

* * *

Review, Review, Review


	4. First Meetings ::Imperial::

AN: Priestess Skye's challenge Dec 13, Prompt 'Imperial', Min 1K, Actual 2200

Summary: Imperial... It was the best word to describe him. Just how did the relationship between Kagome and Sesshoumaru begin?

* * *

**...ooO Connections: First Meetings (Imperial) Ooo...**

Nishimato Sesshoumaru frowned as he adjusted the knots securing his swords on one hip and across his back. The Court might be celebrating the Fall Festival but he was not comfortable going anywhere without his weapons.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The white-clad warrior sighed internally but did not display any displeasure on the outside. "Chichi-eu." His voice was calm and level.

Nishimato Touga raised a pale brow at the placid tone coming from his eldest. When Touga had sent the boy to his maternal uncle in the mountains Sesshoumaru had made his feelings towards his new step-mother and to-be-born sibling very clear: he hated them. It seemed as though Hatsumoto and Tsukimaru had managed to get through to his heir when Touga himself had failed.

"I'm surprised to see you Sesshoumaru. Last time we spoke you said you would never step foot in Court as long as I kept Izayoi as my wife."

Cool gold eyes that could mirror Touga's own did not betray any emotion.

"Time changes all of us Chichi-eu. Obaa-san and Ojii-san were very… thorough in their lessons. It does not serve anyone's benefit -but our clan enemies- to maintain this rift." Sesshoumaru paused before continuing. "I regret my last spoken words to you."

Nishimato Touga, Western Lord and Daimyo of Yama no Kuni, blinked and then smiled slowly. Gold eyes glowed with warmth as they studied the regal white-clad younger man standing before him. His eldest son was everything a future daimyo and Lord of Yama no Kuni should be: Tall, alert, powerful, beautiful and skilled in the arts of war and diplomacy according to the reports.

Touga waved a hand. "Do not be so concerned. I did something similar when I was your age and I believe my father gave his sire the same treatment. I believe it is something of a rite-of-passage in our clan. Besides the Kamis have given us the chance to make up so I am grateful." Then Touga grinned wickedly. "Besides as far as I'm concerned you will more than pay for the grey hairs you gave me when your own children give you the same treatment."

Sesshoumaru choked. "Chichi-eu! I don't have children! And I'm not interested in getting married or having children anytime soon."

Touga slapped one broad hand across his eldest son's unarmoured shoulder. "Nonsense boy! But I must confess that's how I felt before I met your mother."

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose slightly in distaste. "Hahau-e was a powerful and skilled fighter. I doubt I will meet a female like her in Court."

A faint smile quirked the older man's mouth. "Don't be so sure Sesshoumaru. There are many kinds of strength and you might meet someone who surprises you."

Sesshoumaru snorted softly. "I doubt it."

"Just promise me Sesshoumaru. Promise me you will give every lady you meet at Court a chance. Promise you will not dismiss them out of hand as weak or incompetent."

Sesshoumaru hesitated before conceding on his terms. "I will. But only until the end of the Fall Festival."

Touga nodded agreeably while he made plans centred around introducing his heir to the largest number of women in the shortest amount of time.

...ooOoo...

Kagome winced as Yumi tugged the obijime a little more tightly than she liked.

"Hey! I want to breathe Yumi, not pass out!"

The personal maid merely gave her mistress an impatient no-nonsense look. Tendo Yumi had practically grown up with Kagome. Her mother had been Kagome's nursemaid. Kagome had grown up playing with Yumi. When Yumi was old enough she became Kagome's personal maid and trusted confidant.

"Don't be silly Kagome-chan!" Yumi scolded the slightly younger woman. "You are going to attend the Daimyo's festival! You will be meeting the wealthy and elite of society! You can't go around in a child's yukata!"

Kagome stifled the urge to whine because Yumi was right. Her mother and jii-jii had not said anything but all the efforts and preparations being made… They were hoping Kagome would meet a suitable lord at the festival. The Hiragushi's were an old, respected, highly honoured, and spiritually blessed family but they were not overly blessed with material riches. When Hiragushi Akito died life became more difficult in the material sense. If Kagome met a good man and married him she could help reduce her family's burden and her mother's worries.

"I don't know Yumi." Kagome whispered. "I'm not pretty like most of the ladies at court. Lady Kaguya is absolutely gorgeous; all the lords chase after her and Lady Kagura."

Yumi sniffed. "You are just as pretty as any of those high-class court ladies Kagome-chan. And you are much kinder than any of them. If a man wants to marry one of those vicious harpies you are better off knowing that from the start. You want a man who will Not chase after every pretty face that comes along."

Kagome snorted. "If I hold to such high standards it will remove ninety percent of the single males at Court. And I don't want to marry a widower old enough to be my father!"

"Kagome!"

"Well it's true."

Yumi frowned then conceded. "Maybe you're right. Or maybe I'm right. Just keep an open mind Kagome-chan. Don't judge on first appearances."

"Oh all right."

"Promise me Kagome-chan."

"I promise Yumi-chan. I won't judge on first appearances."

"And you'll give everyone a chance."

"When do I not?"

...ooOoo...

Kagome sighed as she politely detached herself from a small cluster of young lords and ladies holding an impromptu haiku writing event. The festivities were turning out exactly as she had expected. Boring. Writing poetry was not exactly her thing. She was more of a Do-er.

Briskly she walked through the gardens, following shadowed paths, unafraid of the twilight and darkening skies. She was a miko and more than capable of looking after herself. Besides a single scream would draw the attention of the Daimyo's household guards who were patrolling the walls and gates.

When she reached her destination -a small private grove- she slowed and sat down on the ornate stone bench and studied the growing shadows. This particular grove was a night garden designed by the Daimyo's first wife, Nishimato Hitomiko. It was a particular favourite of Kagome. The Daimyo's second son InuYasha had shown it to Kagome the first time she had been sent to court. Kagome had been feeling homesick and isolated from the usual cliques. She had been quite fortunate that the Daimyo's wife Izayoi-sama had taken an interest and introduced Kagome to her personal bodyguard Sango and her son InuYasha. Both Sango and InuYasha were wonderful companions. Unfortunately this year Sango was rather involved in her own romance with Miroku and InuYasha was more interested in spending time in the training fields with his male friends leaving poor Kagome out in the cold.

Kagome inhaled deeply and waited and watched. As the sun sank and the moon rose the night-blooming plants unfurled releasing a heady intoxicating scent under the light of the full moon. Kagome could not resist stepping around the well-tended beds and picking one large jasmine bloom. She inhaled deeply before tucking it behind one ear. Then she sensed something that made her stiffen and turn around quickly drawing her fan.

"Who's out there?!? If you don't show yourself right now I'll scream." She warned in a loud carrying voice.

The following seconds were tense and awkward. Just when Kagome was about to turn away and dismiss her instincts as an over-reaction a tall regal white clad form emerged from behind the line of trees casting shadows.

Smooth silky-looking platinum hair that almost reached the back of his knees, shorter bangs framing an almost too beautiful face marked with twin red stripes on each cheekbone and an indigo crescent moon on his brow. Only a powerful lineage had such markings and only the truly powerful of the bloodline manifested those markings. White hair, gold eyes, cheek markings like InuYasha and Touga-sama. This had to be Sesshoumaru, the eldest son and heir.

She had heard of the Heir. He was not as tolerant and lenient as his sire, or as casual and relaxed as his half-brother. All women sighed and whispered of his prowess on the battlefield and in the bedroom. When Touga-sama had announced Sesshoumaru-sama would be returning to Court it had caused a flurry of feminine interest and one-upmanship over just which lady would win his attentions and interest.

Kagome wrinkled her nose slightly. Sure Touga-sama's eldest son was gorgeous, powerful and imperial looking with his cool attitude and white robes, but he made Kagome angry. He made Izayoi-sama cry, Touga-sama sad, and InuYasha angry. She opened her mouth to berate him for how he treated his family and then shut it quickly. Everyone agreed Nishimato Sesshoumaru did not tolerate familiarity and people taking presumptions. He specialized in cutting such interlopers down to size with words and blade. Usually Kagome would not care but she had promised Yumi she would not judge on first appearances and give everyone a chance.

He raised a faint brow. "You look as though you want to say something."

Kagome huffed. "I was about to lecture you on how badly you treated your family but I promised Yumi I would not judge on first appearances so I won't." She glowered up at the older larger male. "But the first time I see you making Izayoi-sama cry or treating InuYasha badly you are going to get it!"

He blinked, clearly taken aback that a female would scold him, not fawn or seek to win his interest. Then he smirked.

"Oh really? And just what would you do if I beat the brat?"

Brown eyes darkened as she unfurled her fan and charged it with her reiki.

"This."

And then she swung the fan sharply, forcing her power through the ironwood ribs and spider silk lace.

Gold eyes widened before he darted to one side, just avoiding the arcs of raw power that passed through the space he had stood just seconds before. The energy impacted on the dense living wood and dissipated. Kagome had shaped her power to hurt only humans with a specific energy signature. She knew if they had landed on the Heir he would have suffered a nasty burn. But she was also certain she was not good enough to land any blows on him by herself. Besides she was not looking to hurt him, just to make her point.

"Like that." She spoke bluntly as she folded her fan and tucked it away.

"You are a miko." His tone was less condescending and more respectful.

"Yes."

"Your name?"

It was a break from court protocol. The usual way was to be introduced by a third party known to both. But then again he knew she knew his family.

"Hiragushi Kagome." She responded in grudging tones.

Gold eyes widened slightly. "A relative of Hiragushi Akito?"

"My father." She blinked. "You met him?" She asked hesitantly.

He shook his head, silver tresses swung smoothly. "Not personally but several of my trainers spoke highly of him."

She hesitated before deciding to take a chance. The most he could do was refuse. "Could you tell me what you know about him Sesshoumaru-sama? He died before my eighty birthday. Many people back home talk to me about him but I'd like to hear something new and different."

Gold eyes blinked slowly before the white silk clad figure sat down on the bench Kagome had occupied. "I don't know much about him but I will tell you what I do know Hiragushi-san."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Please call me Kagome."

The beautiful face tilted slightly to one side as he considered her request before responding. "Very well. Kagome."

Sesshoumaru watched the small curvy figure sit down beside him and arrange the material of her simple but elegant emerald green kimono marked with russet Maple leaves falling at the hem and edges. The rust-coloured obi woven with discrete wave designs and black obijime accented her narrow waist and curves.

When she had first entered his mother's favourite garden Sesshoumaru had believed she was just another greedy title-seeking schemer looking to entrap him. But she had sat down without even looking around; clearly more interested in enjoying the beauty around her. And then there was her reaction when she sensed his presence. She had shown no fear; in fact she had demanded he show himself. And when he did her behaviour did not change. She did not turn into the typical obsequious court lady. Her nose had wrinkled as though scenting something distasteful. And when he gave her the chance to win his favour she destroyed his expectations by threatening him to treat his step-mother and half-brother better.

Of course he hadn't taken her threat seriously. And if he had been less skilled he would have paid for it with second-degree reiki burns. He hadn't even sensed she was a miko; her control and ability to mask and channel her power was astounding. How odd she turned out to be the daughter of a man respected by those Sesshoumaru respected; a daughter seeking information about her own sire.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was glad he had revealed himself to this intriguing female. She was not weak or incompetent like most. And she definitely had her own strength to stand up and defend those she cared for so fiercely.

Perhaps his sire was right after all.

...ooOoo...

The End.

* * *

AN: Apologies for jumping back in the timeline. As I said before the chapters are one-shot responses to prompts and for 'Imperial' Kagome's first impressions of Sesshoumaru best fit the prompt.

AN: Chichi-eu = father. Hahau-e = mother. Obaa-san = aunt/grandmother. Ojii-san = uncle/grandfather.

Review, Review, Review


	5. Options and Choice ::Evolution::

AN: Priestess Skye's challenge Dec 20, Prompt 'Evolution', Min 800, Actual 2100

Summary: A conversation between a particular shinobi and our favourite couple.

AN: After Death and Life (Ink). Before Right Circumstances (Heartless). Minor edit, I realised after the spelling of the daughter's name changed

* * *

**...ooO Connections: Options and Choice (Evolution) Ooo...**

Nishimato Hikari breathed deeply savouring the aroma of the fresh jasmine flavoured white tea. She did not allow impatience to taint the experience, the tranquil moment.

"Hikari-sama. There is a… gentleman who wishes to speak to you."

Yellow gold eyes glanced up briefly to catch the brown eyes of the tea house proprietor.

"Did he give a name?"

"Iie. But he looks like a shinobi from the Eastern Countries. Around your age with almost black grey hair and eyes. A bit pale though."

"Ahh. I am expecting him Fuji-san. Please send him in. And bring a tray of spiced tea and treats."

"As you wish."

The owner must have met an employee on the way out because a few minutes later a young teenage girl arrived with a full tray and left after clearing away the tools used to prepare the jasmine tea.

Hikari busied herself with preparing two dishes of flavoured tea. After a few seconds thought she spiked one with some extra flavourings: ginger and cloves to boost the immune system.

She did not turn when her instincts warned her of the intruder though her physical senses caught nothing. She spoke calmly.

"Please sit down and drink Itachi. I prepared it myself."

She looked up into the pale triangular visage of a man she had known as a teen once upon a time. He was definitely sick. Probably the deteriorating side-effects of using the Mangekyou. Hikari was not a healer like her mother but she knew enough for rough field diagnosis. His optical organs were deteriorating given the faint squint he wore to study the environment.

He did not speak, merely sipped the tea. Hikari was comfortable with the silence. Time was on her side. If anyone was going to break the silence it would be Itachi.

And he did.

"I wish to ask a boon from the Nishimatos."

She eyed him warily. "I cannot promise anything Itachi."

He smiled; a faint wistful expression. "It will not be anything you cannot give Hikari."

She raised a slim dark brow. "Oh really? What do you want Itachi?"

"I want you to kill me and destroy my body."

The slim lithe body clad in a forest green yukata marked with crimson poppy petals stiffened. Steady hands put the porcelain dish down with a faint clink.

"Excuse me?" Hikari's voice rose into a furious growl. "If you want to commit suicide go find a hunter-nin Itachi! I'm not going to kill you!"

"Even if I attack you?" Itachi inquired in a whimsical tone.

She glared at the slightly older man. "Even then! I am more than able to give you a thorough thrashing and knock you out. Then I'll take you to the Stronghold and let Okaa-san straighten you out!"

Itachi winced. "Why don't we just skip the fighting and go straight to the Stronghold?"

Hikari sniffed. "That sounds fine to me. We'll leave after you finish your tea."

...ooOoo...

Nishimato Kagome sipped her ginger tea slowly. Every pregnancy she was horribly sick the first two months. The household developed the habit of preparing and serving various liquids like teas, tisanes, juices, and soups every few hours, to keep her hydrated and healthy.

She put her cup down and ate a stick of dango. It was a favourite of Itachi and when the household saw who was accompanying the eldest daughter of the Western Lord the Head Cook had altered the menu accordingly.

"You were right Kagome-san. Change cannot be forced. It must come from within. I have failed."

Kagome sighed as she studied the weary looking young man kneeling across from her. Her eldest living daughter opened her mouth to protest before shutting it firmly. Kagome smiled internally. Hikari was learning.

"And just how have you failed Itachi-kun?"

The Konoha nuke-nin inhaled deeply before he began speaking, unloading his burden upon the two women he had chosen to confide in.

The Uchiha Clan was plotting treason, a coup d'etat when Konoha had just started recovering and healing from the Kyuubi destruction. Orders from the Advisors reluctantly sanctioned by the Sandaime, to wipe out the clan as it was impossible to identify who was truly innocent. Itachi had reluctantly agreed if and only if his younger brother, Sasuke, was allowed to live and was protected.

The subsequent mission to infiltrate Akatsuki and leak information to Konoha's spymaster, the Gama Sannin Jiraiya. His attempts to delay and protect the Kyuubi jinchuuriki until he was reassigned to collect the other jinchuurikis.

His choice to use Tsukiyomi to keep Sasuke from following and looking deeper. The Hebi-Sannin Orochimaru marking Sasuke with the Curse Seal. Sasuke's subsequent defection and actions, his quest for power; to kill Itachi and take revenge for the Uchiha clan.

The stalemate in Konoha; the clash between the civilian and rigid elder generation, who feared the Kyuubi, and the younger one who fought beside Uzumaki Naruto and supported his quest to be Hokage.

At some point in time the three were joined by a fourth, a silver haired gold eyed male dressed in white with red accents.

Nishimato Sesshoumaru silently prepared a dish of tea for himself and sipped. He listened and considered the actions, outcomes, and implications. He waited for his wife and mate to speak, because it was her counsel that the Uchiha had sought.

Kagome swallowed the last bit of dango on her stick and set the skewer aside to take a swallow of ginger tea to organize her thoughts. Her heart ached for the young man before her. He had struggled with difficult choices and few options to do the Right thing, Hurt the fewest number of people. And he learnt something parents all over the world leartn from hard experience: you can't force anyone to do anything, and you can't force people to change for the better or to make good choices.

"What should I do Kagome-san? When Sandaime died most of my support in Konoha vanished. Jiraiya-sama doesn't know I am his informant and with Sandaime-sama gone there is no one who will back my claim. Godaime-sama has not indicated she knows. I doubt Sarutobi-sama would have left any records for something as delicate as this. The circumstances have changed so much… The situation has evolved out of control."

Kagome laughed delicately. "Itachi-kun, your first mistake was expecting circumstances to Not change. Life is change; every moment someone makes a choice that closes some doors and opens others. Life is a one way street." She shook her head with a bemused disappointed expression. "You should have planned for Sarutobi's death. He was a tired Old man Itachi. Second, you should have refused the Akatsuki infiltration mission. If you needed a sanctuary from hunter-nins you should have come to us."

Dark grey eyes widened. "But your alliance--."

"There is no formal alliance with Konoha." Sesshoumaru spoke smoothly. "No extradition treaties or mutual defence agreements. Yama no Kuni stands alone. We will not invade other lands and anyone who dares to infiltrate our territory Will pay a heavy price just as they have in centuries past. The Cardinal Lords and the Daimyo will not tolerate any infringement upon the sovereignty of Yama no Kuni." The Western Lord's voice was absolute and steely.

Itachi bowed his head.

"What do you suggest Kagome-san?"

Kagome picked up a stick of dango and chewed on a bite thoughtfully before answering. "I believe it is time for Uchiha Itachi to die. Very publicly." Eyes widened but no one spoke. Kagome grinned then expanded on her idea. "If Sasuke believes he has killed you all he chooses to do from then on falls upon his own head. He has 'avenged' his clan." Brown eyes were hard and implacable. "If he persists in his foolishness he will eventually be cut down by someone stronger. If he is a real threat Sesshoumaru will send someone to take care of him." She caught the shinobi's eyes. "Can you live with that Itachi-kun?"

Itachi's breath caught. For so long he had pinned his hopes and dreams on his younger brother; believing that he would be the start of a new vibrant Uchiha clan and fresh views. He had shielded Sasuke, injured him to keep him out of harms way, hurt him to protect him.

"I will have to learn to live with it."

Kagome nodded. "Good. Now then, do you have any ideas about what you want to do After?"

That knocked the genius for a loop. "No." He admitted.

The Nishimato matriarch eyed him intently. "You will need a complete healing and recovery. Especially from the damage of the fight. Three to six months at least. I would suggest studying to pass time and to build a cover. Do you have any hobbies? Or particular interests? Something Not shinobi related."

Itachi blinked. "Not really."

Kagome sighed, an exasperated sound. "Mah-mah! Shinobi clans are so narrow minded! What did they expect you to do if you were maimed? Or survived to a retirement age?"

"Take over the clan." Itachi answered honestly.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru who spoke.

"Itachi-san, I am the Nishimato Clan Head, Western Lord of Yama no Kuni, General and Advisor to my sire the Daimyo." Gold eyes shimmered when they glanced at his wife before returning to the Uchiha. "I am also a mate, a husband, and father. I am also a son, brother and uncle. I test my children on history, politics and warfare. I enjoy hunting all sorts of prey and tracking. I practice calligraphy, do ink paintings and sketches and watercolours. I have recently started sculpting." Gold eyes were steady. "To be only a shinobi and Clan Head is to limit your potential growth as a human being."

Itachi hesitated. Sesshoumaru had a point. Stagnation was death in the shinobi world. That was one of the main reasons why he had agreed to carry out the execution orders. But still he hesitated. He had been Akatsuki for so long… the charade had consumed him. He wasn't sure if he could learn to be anything else.

He glanced around at the faces before him. The stoic calm face of Sesshoumaru who reminded Itachi of Uchiha Fugate and Hyuuga Hiashi though underneath this man was fiercely protective of his children and subordinates; he would not play games without wagering his own life. The soothing understanding expression of Kagome, the woman who he wished was his own mother; she would fight anyone including shinobis, bijuus, and Kamis if they dared to threaten her family and those she cared for. The encouraging bright smiles from Hikari, the first one who saw straight into the heart of him and confronted him on it; she had lost her own twin as a child but she refused to let it break her; instead she used the grief and anger to fuel her own growth, her evolution into this beautiful brilliant warrior who was a more than even match for any S-class shinobi.

For so long he had been pigeon holed into specific roles. He had been the eldest son, the heir, prodigy, the genius, the ANBU, the captain, the nuke-nin, the Akatsuki. But now he was being asked to choose something entirely different and unrelated to his career in killing. If he chose to he could learn to create art and beauty, lay foundations and build something lasting instead of destroying. He could be more than a shinobi and killer and pawn.

He made a choice and spoke.

"I'd like to learn. To create."

Kagome smiled brilliantly. A smile mirrored on her daughter and to a lesser extent on her husband.

"Perfect. So let's start planning your demise." She cocked an inquiring brow. "Are you comfortable with an explosion? I'm thinking of something similar to a reinforced Bunshin daibakuha."

Itachi frowned. "The Sharingan can pick out a bunshin. Even a kage bunshin."

Kagome grinned. "Itachi Itachi Itachi… Stop thinking so linearly! Getting around the Sharingan, even the Mangekyou, is doable." She smirked. "There are reasons why sane shinobis avoid fighting fuuin jutsu specialists on their own grounds you know."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Uchiha Madara comes sniffing around Yama no Kuni every decade, looking for a way in, to infiltrate the Inner Circles and steal our secrets." The Western Lord smiled, a terrifying expression to most. "He has never succeeded. Last time Kagome thrashed him quite thoroughly. She was not happy with Madara, or Tobi, trying to use hypnotized clan retainers to steal Nishomato relics. Yumi is a friend, not just a servant."

For the first time in a long while Itachi felt hope blossom; that eventually there would be an end to this nightmare.

...ooOoo...

The End.

* * *

AN: This happens after Kag/Sess return from Konoha and before Naruto shows up for training. I never liked the bit about Sasuke killing Itachi in canon. Itachi has more potential for growth, for evolution.

Review, Review, Review


	6. Healer ::Stitch::

AN: Priestess Skye's challenge Jan 3, Prompt 'Stitch', Min none, Actual 760

Summary: A wounded shinobi needs healing.

AN: Sometime after Options and Choice (Evolution) but before Right Circumstances (Heartless).

* * *

**...ooO Connections: Healer (Stitch) Ooo...**

Kagome frowned and studied the unconscious man lying on his stomach before her. Itachi was most fortunate to be alive. If he had been a fraction of a second slower they would be burying his corpse. It had taken her nearly three hours to treat the worst of the injuries and stabilize his shocked systems.

"How is he?" She looked up into the cool golden eyes of her mate. He had sent their distraught daughter to the dojo, to vent her excessive emotions on a training dummy or the poor fool idiotic enough to spar with her.

"He'll live. It will take him a long time to heal thoroughly though."

Absently she threaded a needle with fine spider silk thread and dropped the threaded needle in a small shallow bowl of rum. With practiced ease she began putting small stitches into the bleeding flesh. It was a slow process that required at least two layers of stitches to hold both sides of the deep wounds together so it would heal properly. The lower layers of stitches would never be removed, could not without cutting the flesh open so Kagome used medical suturing thread created from silk spun by spiders bred for that specific purpose. This special suturing silk was more fragile than regular silk and would degrade within eight weeks of being exposed to blood and other organic compounds.

Sesshoumaru watched his mate stitch the younger male up. Part of him wanted to toss the young shinobi martyr out on his ear but a small stronger part insisted he train the noble fool out of his self-sacrificial mentality. True, sacrifices had to be made; but without consideration of the cost and consequences? Utter folly!

Gold eyes followed the deft steady movements of slender fingers pushing and pulling the steel needle in, through, and out of living flesh before pulling the silk taunt and tying small knots to hold the stitches tightly together. He watched her repeat the process humming softly.

Stitching cut flesh and healing broken bones and bruised damaged organs was something Kagome was very good at. It was not her greatest strength but she was a better than average medic and they could not risk anyone finding out the Nishimatos were protecting an infamous nuke-nin, an Akatsuki. Well, an ex-Akatsuki and Konoha nuke-nin.

Claw tipped fingers tapped against a white silk clad leg absently as the owner considered the best way to disseminate the cover story.

"This is not going to be as easy as we discussed."

Sesshoumaru did not respond. He waited for Kagome to speak. She did her best planning and analysis speaking out loud.

"Healing his body and teaching him a new trade will be easy. But healing his soul and teaching him to think differently is going to be tricky."

"He needs to learn by immersion." Sesshoumaru did not like what needed to be said next. "Hikari is the best choice to teach him. They can use one of the smaller estates in the Fujin Range. They will have to do some repairs and maintenance work but there is a monastery a few hours travel away and a few hunting and merchant towns nearby for supplies."

Not to his surprise Kagome merely nodded. "You are right." She looked up with a faint knowing smile. "I think we should be prepared for a marriage ceremony when they return. Itachi and Hikari always had a strong bond. I think it will only grow stronger when they spend time together." Her expression turned pensive. "If Itachi had not been a shinobi Clan Heir I would have invited him to stay and study years ago."

Sesshoumaru once again stifled the urge to toss the unconscious shinobi out on his ear. His wife and daughter would not appreciate it.

Kagome rinsed her hands in a bowl of clean water and dried them on a towel.

"Thank you for not acting like a heavy-handed father Maru."

The Western Lord sighed. "Hikari has always been very independent. The only way to stop her is to give her an order and I know better than to give orders that she will not obey." He smirked at his wife. "I should know. She is her mother's daughter."

Kagome laughed and hugged her husband and mate. "Really? And here I thought her stubbornness came from your side of the family!"

Sesshoumaru buried his nose in the faintly scented hair and inhaled deeply. "Why don't we just say she gets a double dose of stubbornness; from both of us."

Kagome chuckled. "Why don't we go and tell Hikari the good news?"

...ooOoo...

The End.

Review, Review, Review


	7. Someone to Protect ::Power::

AN: Priestess Skye's challenge Dec 6, Prompt 'Power', Min 700, Actual 1300. It is very late but the prompt intrigued me to write this.

Summary: A young chuunin from Konoha meets the Nishimatos. And slight hints indicating other hidden connections.

AN: Long before Death and Life (Ink). Related to Options and Choice (Evolution).

* * *

**...ooO Connections: Someone to Protect (Power) Ooo...**

Uchiha Itachi hit the hard packed dirt with a soft thud. Swiftly he rolled to his feet drawing and tossing shuriken. Sharingan eyes watched with dismay as each star-shaped disk was deflected easily by his opponent. His younger female civilian opponent. Nishimato Hikari was born to one of the four primary noble families of Yama no Kuni. Her clan ruled the Western Lands. Her grandfather was the Daimyo and eventually her father or elder brother would rule as Daimyo as well.

"I don't understand." He admitted with a faintly bewildered expression before deactivating the Uchiha dojutsu. "I have never failed to predict an opponent's actions. Unless he is much more experienced with specialized training. I greatly underestimated the type of training provided in your land."

Hikari chuckled. "Not really. Most nobles are trained to fight but few take it to the level I do." Citrine eyes blinked mildly. "I chose to focus on battlefield training. Touga balances it with diplomacy, politics, and business. I'm not sure what Kenshin will choose to specialize in. Maybe diplomacy or healing. He is rather gentle; like kaa-san."

Itachi blinked feeling slightly confused. "You want to fight?"

"Not as a shinobi but definitely in defence of my family and friends, people who will depend on me." She waved around, indicating the other teenagers sparring on the other end of the training field.

"Not to get influence? Or power?" Itachi was very confused.

Hikari raked back her black sweat dampened hair. She gave the young chuunin a tolerant but exasperated look. "What am I supposed to do with influence and power Itachi? Eat it?"

"Don't you want to be the best?" Itachi wanted to know.

Hikari snorted. "You are missing the point. The question you should be asking is: Why do I want to be the best? Why am I willing to sweat blood and tears and risk permanent injury and death?"

"To bring honour to my clan and Konoha." Itachi answered quickly.

Hikari gave him a pitying look. "Itachi-kun, I really think you need to have a talk with Kaa-san and Tou-san."

...ooOoo...

An hour later the two black haired pre-teens were seated in a small private office currently being used by the Western Lord. At one end of the over-sized heavy desk was an additional chair occupied by his wife. She was studying a scroll spread out on a lap desk, occasionally referring a heavy volume resting on the desk top.

Sesshoumaru carefully sanded the scroll and set it aside to dry. He had a pile of reports to read but Hikari had insisted on talking to Kagome and him before dinner. There would be no time for an after-dinner talk; they were hosting a dinner for various allies, potential allies, and neutrals.

Cool gold eyes studied the pale slender form of the Konoha chuunin standing beside his daughter. Uchiha Itachi. If Sesshoumaru were a lesser being he would have killed the shinobi for the blood running in his veins; blood from his cursed ancestor Madara. Clawed fingertips dug into the solid mahogany wood before he forced his fingers to relax.

Hikari heard the faint splintering sound and glanced at him curious.

"What is it Hikari-chan?"

Sesshoumaru was very glad his wife had drawn his daughter's attention.

"I want you to talk to Itachi-kun. About the best reasons to fight."

Brown and Gold eyes widened in sudden understanding.

Sesshoumaru relaxed, a corner of his mouth lifting in a faint smile. "Your grandfather is best at explaining this."

Hikari snorted. "Jiijii is at the Capitol and Itachi will be leaving in a few days."

Mature gold eyes settled on the Konoha nin who had to control the urge to squirm.

Itachi was used to being the subject of intense scrutiny but Nishimato Sesshoumaru was on a whole other level. He did not care about Itachis clan (the Uchihas), his status (heir and prodigy), or his fighting skills (chuunin near jounin).

When the Western Lord spoke it was in a deep smooth voice.

"When one fights and increases in skill one gains power. Tell me shinobi, why do you fight?"

"To be the best and bring honour to my clan and Konoha."

The young man was surprised by the soft laughter from the Lady who had moved to stand behind her husband.

"No personal reason? You don't want to be skilled enough to survive your next clash with an enemy nin?" Nishimato Kagome spoke in a calm but challenging voice with serene brown eyes.

"Welll..." Itachi admitted slowly. "I do want to live."

"You want to be the best." Kagome corrected the younger man mildly. "Your ego and clan will not permit anything lesser."

Itachi flinched, a barely imperceptible action. "Yes." He admitted.

"When you climb the ranks you increase in power. But eventually you will plateau. To break through that barrier you need a better reason to seek power." Sesshoumaru murmured as he put away his papers and writing tools.

"My father-in-law is very fond of asking his subordinates 'Have you someone to protect?'. It is a belief I share. To become truly powerful you need to protect." Itachi watched the older woman run her hands through her husband's silver tresses twisting them around one finger. "When someone is depending on you, someone needs you to win, someone is waiting for you to return home safely, you fight that much harder." Brown eyes met grey with knowing light. "Power by itself is useless Itachi. Having someone to protect allows you to focus your power in ways you could never imagine."

Her fingertips brushed down the Western Lord's right cheek. Then the slender digits were caught in his larger hand. He brushed a kiss against his wife's fingers before looking straight at the young nin.

"You need skill and training to exercise your advantages, including power. You need experience and knowledge to understand when it should be done. You need control or you will kill when you do not mean to. You need passion to fuel your drive; desire to accomplish your goals."

"Untrained civilian mothers have performed great feats of physical strength out of sheer desperation, the desire to protect their children from harm." Kagome murmured. A faint smile quirked her lips. "A trained fighter can do so much more if he or she feels that same desire."

Hikari bestirred herself to speak. "My twin was assassinated when I was five. I never want to feel that loss. I Will protect my family, my friends, my people. That is why I train, why I fight." Gold eyes were fiercely. "That is why I push myself and seek power."

Dark grey eyes were very wide at this outpouring of philosophy, views, and facts.

"I think I understand." He was very quiet for a few minutes. "I need to protect Sasuke. Chichi-eu is very harsh and unforgiving. If I am best he is pleased and does not pay attention to Sasuke."

"Because any attention from Fugaku is negative." Kagome surmised shrewdly.

Itachi nodded wordlessly.

Kagome sighed and came around the desk to hug the Konoha shinobi tightly. She could see and sort of understand his logic but she knew it would not work for long. Uchiha Fugaku was the power hungry sort. For now his eldest son was sating his desires but eventually he would seek other sources of power.

She moved back so she could look at the boy in the eye.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Yes Kagome-sama?"

"I want you to remember you will always have a place with us. If you need help –whatever the reason– you can ask us."

Itachi's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak and was cut off.

"This offer is for you and you alone. Not the Uchiha clan. Not the Hokage. Not Konoha. Just for Itachi. If you need anything, anything in our power to grant, ask us and we will help."

Itachi nodded wordlessly.

Kagome prayed -a brief silent plea- that Itachi would never need to seek help from the Nishimatos. Because if he did it would mean he was completely cut off from his home territory, from Konoha.

...ooOoo...

The End.

Review, Review, Review


	8. A Blooming Relationship ::Flowers::

AN: Saholia's Flowers Challenge Feb 1, Prompt 'Flowers', Min 1K, Actual 1570

AN: Hanakotoba. Japanese language of flowers. Most of my information is from Wiki so apologies for any mistakes; they are completely unintentional.

Summary: Snapshots at three different points of their fledgling relationship: the start, the middle, the end of their courtship.

AN: This chapter starts a few weeks after First Meetings (Imperial).

* * *

**...ooO Connections: A Blooming Relationship (Flowers) Ooo...**

Kagome frowned and chewed the back of her calligraphy brush before tossing it on the delicate lady's writing desk.

"I can't do this Kaa-san! My calligraphy is not good enough!"

Kun Loon paused in her embroidery and looked up at her daughter.

"I've never seen you so particular about your calligraphy Kagome-chan." The older woman teased gently.

Kagome sighed. "It's supposed to be a gift Kaa-san."

The Hiragushi matriarch blinked. "A gift? For whom?"

Her daughter fidgeted before mumbling an indistinct response.

"Could you please repeat that Kagome-chan?"

Another mumbled response.

"I didn't hear you dear."

Finally the teen looked up and spoke slowly and clearly. "I'm trying to make a gift for Sesshoumaru-sama."

That was not a recipient Kun Loon had even considered. "Nishimato Sesshoumaru? Touga-sama's heir?"

"Hai." Kagome fidgeted before continuing. "I met him a few days ago. He talked to me about Tou-san." She blinked back tears. "Some of his trainers fought with Tou-san and told him stories. Things I didn't know."

Kun Loon inhaled deeply. The pain of losing her beloved husband was an ache now but times like this cut open the old wound making it bleed anew. She fought to keep her voice steady.

"I presume you are trying to show your appreciation. For what he has given you."

"Hai. I want to write a note to express my gratitude but my calligraphy is very rough compared to the court ladies." Kagome sighed as she crumpled up a sheet of expensive rag-paper.

Kun Loon thought hard and smiled. "You don't need words on paper to show your appreciation Kagome-chan."

The teen looked up with an eager expectant expression. "Do you have an idea Kaa-san?"

"Oh yes. It will take a bit of planning but this is what you'll need to do…"

...ooOoo...

Nishimato Izayoi glanced at the arrangement of flowers and greenery on the dining room side table. Struck by the blend of strength and grace, elegant splendour and unexpected command the arrangement demanded she moved to stand before it and examined it carefully.

"Anata, do you know who created that?" She pointed at the unglazed terracotta vase holding the arrangement.

Her husband, Nishimato Touga, glanced up and smirked.

"I have a very good idea."

Izayoi glared at her husband who hurriedly spilled all.

"It was delivered from the Hiragushi household. For Sesshoumaru."

Dark violet eyes widened in shock before narrowing slightly. "Tell me more."

Touga put down his chopsticks and stood up to join his wife in studying the artistic creation of flowers and leaves.

"I believe it was made by Kagome. Sesshoumaru has been spending quite a bit of time with her."

Izayoi considered the information. "How odd! They appear to have very little in common."

Touga shrugged. "I would have thought so myself if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes." The daimyo hesitated as he remembered his son's actions. "He genuinely enjoys her company."

Izayoi huffed. "Of course! Kagome-chan is a wonderful young lady! Very honest and refreshing and loyal!" She glared up at her husband. "Anyone with sense would appreciate having her friendship and attention."

Touga chuckled. "So we both agree. And it seems like Sesshoumaru feels the same way."

"How do I feel Chichi-eu?"

The daimyo and his wife turned to greet the intruder.

"Good morning." "Sesshoumaru!"

The young lord eyed his sire warily. "You were saying something?"

"Oh yes. Quite interesting. You have received a gift from Hiragushi Kagome."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "A gift?"

"Oh yes." His father smirked and moved aside to reveal an arrangement of leaves with small white flowers and large attention-drawing yellow blooms.

Sesshoumaru blinked and moved closer to study the arrangement. "Flowers?"

His stepmother made an impatient noise. "Not just flowers. Hanakotoba!"

Sesshoumaru made a non-committal sound. Carefully he studied the arrangement. He was not an expert but he could appreciate the clean strong lines of the arrangement, the way the eye was drawn by the large white and yellow blooms, the smaller white blooms with silvery-green narrow leaves.

Izayoi studied her stepson before speaking. She wanted him to understand the full meaning of the gift he had been given.

"The large multi-layered blooms are chrysanthemums. White signifies truth and yellow signifies imperial. The smaller silvery looking flowers are edelweiss; also known as the flower of eternity. It signifies courage and power. Kagome is saying she hopes you will continue to be in power forever."

Sesshoumaru made a soft noise and touched the narrow grayish leaves.

"I've never been given flowers before." He admitted after a small silence. "Most seek my favour with more material tokens of appreciation."

Izayoi laughed softly. "Kagome is not the sort to follow the herd blindly."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement as he stepped back. "I would like to reciprocate." He glanced at his stepmother. "I would appreciate your aide in creating a suitable message."

Izayoi smiled broadly. "I would be honoured."

...ooOoo...

Kun Loon carefully shifted the arrangement of flowers in the shallow reed basket until it was perfectly centered on the reception table.

"Did you send for me Kaa-san?"

The Hiragushi matriarch turned to her eldest daughter and smiled.

"Oh yes! You've received a gift."

Kagome blinked. "A gift?" Brown eyes fell on the brightly coloured and attention catching arrangement on the table. "For me?" She moved closer to study the bright yellow flowers, and curving stalks of delicate blue bells interspersed with small white star-shaped flowers.

Kun Loon smiled and answered the unvoiced question. "It came from the Daimyo's palace. Delivered by Jaken. I believe he is Sesshoumaru-sama's personal aide."

Kagome touched a large yellow flower. "Daffodils indicating respect." Careful fingers brushed a white flower. "White anemones for sincerity." Then they moved to a curving stalk with small blooms dangling on the tip. "Blue bells saying thank you, indicating gratitude."

A small smile curved unpainted pink lips as they brushed white star-shaped blooms.

"What do you think Kaa-san?"

Hiragushi Kun Loon studied the prominent presence of white anemones. "I think he is being sincere in his message. Respect and gratitude."

Kagome smiled broadly. "I think so too."

...ooOoo...

Sesshoumaru frowned as yet another servant brought in an arrangement of expensive and exotic blooms. Mentally he went through his knowledge of hanakotoba and translated the flowers in each arrangement.

White roses, primroses and yellow camellias. Innocent devotion, desperate love and longing.

White camellias, red camellias. Waiting and being in love.

Red roses and white camellias. Love and waiting.

Daisies and forget-me-nots. Faithful and ever lasting true love.

There was even an arrangement with an over-sized cactus indicating lust.

He glared at the cactus stifling the urge to melt it with his poison.

He hadn't realized Kagome had so many interested suitors. Then he wondered why it was bothering him so much. She was just a friend. Someone he could talk to without any hidden expectations to meet.

"What are you glaring at?"

Sesshoumaru turned to his cheerful friend. "What do you usually do with those?"

"Break them up or give them away." Kagome admitted cheerfully. Then sensing his hidden consternation. "I don't want to keep the arrangements and give them any ideas I am taking their suits seriously." She smiled. "Your arrangement is in my bedroom under a preservative seal. It is sincere."

Sesshoumaru wasn't certain why he was so pleased his gift was retained while those from her suitors were not.

"You are not interested in any of them?" He asked hesitantly.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Oh no! They are just friends." She smiled teasingly. "The local florist knows I have a standing order for yellow roses. Every time I get a delivery I respond with a yellow rose."

Yellow rose indicating friendship, let's just be friends.

Sesshoumaru thought hard then realized she had never given him a yellow rose. Did she not consider him a friend? But then again she spent more time talking with him than any of those immature puppies.

Uncertain of how he felt he shifted the topic into less dangerous waters.

...ooOoo...

Kagome smiled at the small basket delivered by Jaken. Small tendrils of morning glories in bloom trailed over the edge in a careless but pretty fashion. The center of the arrangement held other flowers. Daisies, lavenders and forget-me-nots.

She turned at her mother's indrawn breath.

"Is it?"

"From Sesshoumaru." Kagome confirmed.

Kun Loon studied the flowers carefully before translating. "Daisies indicating faithfulness. Lavender indicating you're always in my heart. Forget-me-nots indicating everlasting true love. And morning glories saying I will keep my promise." Kun Loon looked at her daughter closely. "Is there something you want to tell me Kagome-chan?"

The young woman smiled softly. "He spoke to me last night. Touga-sama is sending him to the Western Stronghold to take up the duties of the Western Lord. He will be returning in five weeks for it to be confirmed before all." Brown eyes shimmered with tears of repressed joy. "Kaa-san he asked me to marry him! I said yes of course but he insisted on giving me time to think about it." Kagome lifted her chin up. "I love him Kaa-san and I'm going to marry him. When he leaves again I will be going with him."

"Oh Kagome…"

"Be happy for me Kaa-san." The younger woman pulled a small star-shaped blue bloom from the basket. "He loves me."

Hiragushi Kun Loon laughed and embraced her eldest child. "I'm so happy Kagome. You will understand how happy I am when your own daughter gives you the same glad news."

...ooOoo...

The End.

Review, Review, Review


	9. Hands Tied ::Shield::

**AN: HEADS UP! Connections has been nominated for Best Alternate Reality/Universe in Dokuga Awards Q4 2009. If you like the fic Please go over and vote. ****dokuga .com /awards/vote**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and company or InuYasha and company, I'm just playing with the characters.

AN: Dokuga's bi-weekly One-shot theme challenge Jan 4-14; Prompt 'Shield', Min 500, Actual 1400. Edited and expanded from what was posted on Dokuga_Contest

AN: The hanyous/youkais from InuYasha are not youkais/bijuus in this cross; they have kekkai genkais (bloodline limits) that mimic their youkai powers.

Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are reminded of a recent loss and make plans to ensure the guilty do not escape punishment.

AN: Few years after First Meetings (Imperial) and A Blooming Relationship (Flowers). Kagome and Sesshoumaru are married at this point and have children.

* * *

**...ooO Connections: Hands Tied (Shield) Ooo...**

Kagome watched the man dressed in plain black clothing wearing a spiral orange mask writhe in agony on the stone floor. Her usually compassionate heart was restrained by righteous ire so she watched the man suffer with cold dispassionate brown eyes. Uchiha Madara deserved every bit of pain she had inflicted upon him. It was quite unfortunate he was not actually within reach of her arrows and blades. The shinobi before her was not the body of Uchiha Madara. The unfortunate nin was dead and his body was being manipulated like a puppet by the Uchiha nin from a great distance away.

Kagome could back-track and determine the bastard's real location but by the time the household guard reached the Uchiha's hidey-hole he would have escaped. She could only take some of the vengeance she craved via his puppet intermediary. It made her very glad she was a Sealing Specialist. Her esoteric knowledge allowed her to triple the degree of pain he was experiencing at that very moment in his safehouse. It was a pity few bothered learning the nuances and obscure aspects of fuuin jutsu nowadays.

"Times like this I count myself quite fortunate that you are my wife and not my enemy."

The raven haired woman turned to the white haired male who had just entered the Interrogation Chamber. She smirked but did not falter. The trick to taking down high-class Uchihas was overpowering and ensnaring them in S-rank genjutsus. Usually Not an easy thing to do for a single nin, even a genjutsu expert. But for a Sealing Specialist on her own ground? Piece of cake.

Sesshoumaru watched his wife turn up the intensity of the genjutsu, overpowering each and ever sense and all conscious control. Uchihas were natural at genjutsu –identifying, using, and breaking– but what good was identifying one was trapped within a painfully real illusion if one had no way of breaking out of it?

Within minutes Madara broke in whatever hole he was hiding in. The jutsu he used to control his puppet and create the illusion of his presence fractured and ended leaving a corpse belonging to a Taki nuke-nin. A broken discarded puppet.

Kagome sniffed and turned to a blonde green-eyed slender male dressed in black, red and white accented samurai armour standing against one wall.

"Itoshi, please clean up and verify the identity of the corpse. If there is a bounty make arrangements to claim it. Destroy the corpse once you're done."

Harushin Itoshi, Second in Command of the Household Guard, bowed from the waist and moved to obey.

Kagome turned to her husband who was observing her with cool gold eyes. His attention was divided and distracted. With a faint smile she walked out of the chilly Interrogation Chamber knowing that he would follow.

In the privacy of their bedroom she stripped off all her clothing, dropping them carelessly onto the polished bamboo floor. Once she was completely nude she pulled on a yukata and walked into the master suite reception room.

Sesshoumaru was already there preparing two dishes of spiced tea.

Gracefully she knelt across from him and accepted the dish. She did not speak. He would speak when he was ready to listen.

"You were quite… vicious with Madara."

The Western Lord noted the faint tremble in her hand as she set the fragile porcelain down and folded her hands on her lap.

"He taunted me." Tears shimmered in dark brown eyes. "Maru, he claimed responsibility for the assassins. The ones who killed Hitomi."

Tears spilled as raw barely healed hurts re-opened. Hitomi, her second child, her eldest daughter. Hitomi who died before she even reached puberty and truly experienced life. The daughter who she had failed to shield from harm.

Gold eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Kagome shrugged. "Not absolutely. But he knew too much; things only the one who ordered it or one who was investigating it could know." Her eyes darkened with fresh grief. "He was trying to throw me off with the information."

Thin lips pressed tightly together as Sesshoumaru considered the revelations.

"It is quite unfortunate Madara is an abject coward. Hiding and redirecting others to take out his enemies from a distance."

The raven haired woman inhaled deeply. "It fits his pattern. He uses others, works through intermediaries to shield himself from detection." A faint furrow creased her brow. "He would have gotten away with it if I wasn't a Sealing Specialist. Ikaru and Itoshi are good at their jobs but even they were fooled."

Satsuko Ikaru and Harushin Itoshi were respectively Captain and Second in Command of the Household Guards.

Her husband nodded slowly. "He will be added to our list of enemies. Kagura and Kanna will expand their information nets to track down Madara and his associates."

Kagome wiped away her tears and nodded. "Madara is a threat. His pride will not tolerate this slight. His ego will drive him to erase the perceived shame of his loss to a civilian, a noble lady."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Let him try." Red bled into gold eyes. "He tried when my grand-sire and sire were the Western Lords and was beaten badly each time. The only reason why he succeeded in infiltrating this time is his corpse puppet jutsu. Now that we know he will not be able to use it again." He bared his teeth. "Security will be tightened to war-time levels until Kagura has a complete report on his activities, associates, and presumable goals."

Thick lashes lowered to veil deep brown eyes. "InuYasha is not going to like it."

Sesshoumaru's half-brother used the Western Stronghold as a base, travelling out and crossing borders looking for nuke-nins and possible enemies. InuYasha was a front-line fighter who preferred cutting his opponents down with his sword and killing them. The subtle intricate dance of any Court did not suit his personality. He did not like being restricted to protocols and procedures.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "InuYasha doesn't like a lot of things." Citrine eyes narrowed a fraction. "If he doesn't co-operate he's moving to the Capitol. I will not tolerate any behaviour that could potentially put our children at risk."

Kagome nodded solemnly. "Touga and Hikari are still shaken by the experience." Her breath caught. "Kenshin needs a bodyguard. I can't keep him with me all the time and a nanny is not enough."

Her husband smiled faintly. "InuYasha is an uncouth ill-mannered whelp but he is loyal. Perhaps he could be persuaded to stay within the Stronghold for a few months. It will not hurt to have a few more skilled fighters to shield the children in case there is another assassination attempt." His expression turned solemn. "Kagome, will you reconsider your request to delay training the children?"

Kagome inhaled deep and expelled her breath sharply. "Yes. But please be gentle with them."

Her husband shook his head. "That I cannot promise. They will be hurt. It is inevitable. But they will heal."

Kagome could not control the tears that escaped or the soft sob, a bare hiccup and catching sound in her throat. Hastily she wiped away the salty liquid.

"Must they leave?"

Sesshoumaru considered her unvoiced request. "Not immediately. The security risks are too great right now. But eventually yes. Hatsumoto and Tsukimaru will look after Touga. They will be able to help Hikari get better control of her emotions. Both of us are too soft to do what is best for her." Quickly he headed off his wife's protest. "It is our duty as parents to protect our children, to shield them from hurt and the worst of the outside world Kagome. But we cannot shield them forever. That is why traditionally training begins at an early age. I broke tradition by agreeing to delay Touga's training for a year." Gold eyes were very serious. "If I didn't Touga would probably be with Tsukimaru-san right now. Safe because we know their primary manor is almost inaccessible. No one can traverse the Fujin Range without setting off the defensive wards."

Kagome nodded and began crying soundlessly. She did not protest when her husband came around and picked her up and sat down with her in his lap. She buried her face in the hollow at the base of his throat, tears soaking the fine linen covering his chest.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her tight wishing he could ease the ache in her heart and shield her from the world and all who would cause her pain.

...ooOoo...

The End.

* * *

AN: Fills in on some of the events referred to in Death and Life (Ink)

Review, Review, Review


	10. Judgment ::Popularity::

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and company or InuYasha and company, I'm just playing with the characters.

AN: The hanyous/youkais from InuYasha are not youkais/bijuus in this cross; they have kekkai genkais that mimic their youkai powers.

Summary: Sasuke finds out Itachi is alive and seeks vengeance. Unfortunately he is caught and sentenced.

AN: Follows 'Right Circumstances'.

* * *

**~ooO Connections: Judgement (Popularity) Ooo~**

Sasuke glared at the white-haired gold-eyed daimyo seated upon the ornately carved throne set on the dais before him. He was cold and restrained dressed in pure white accented with red geometric sakura at the cuffs and collar. He reminded Sasuke of his own father Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Hiashi. This one would not let emotion deflect him once he decided on a course of action.

Seated beside the White Lord was a more compassionate looking black-haired blue-eyed woman dressed in the palest blue kimono that turned to darker tints of blue and navy at the edges. A cream obi heavily embroidered with crescent moons and navy blue obijime added to the impression of restrained grace and elegance. Sasuke felt a slight pang. She reminded him of his own mother, Uchiha Mikoto, with her warm maternal expression blended with high-class restraint and emotional control. Black eyes fell upon the younger woman standing near the dais and Sasuke nearly lost control.

If it wasn't for the damn chakra inhibiting manacles Sasuke would slaughter the black-haired bitch for her interference! He snarled and made a futile move to attack her and was knocked to his knees by one of the many guards wielding five-foot pole-arms topped by a two-foot leaf-shaped blade. He tensed and went very still feeling the lethal edge of the steel blade resting against his neck.

"Show respect nukenin! You are being judged by the Daimyo of Yama no Kuni! Not by one of your shinobi Kages or petty lordlings!"

"Enough." The White Lord, the Daimyo spoke in quiet but carrying tones.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The guard promptly moved away to stand at-ready.

Sasuke became very still as the Daimyo scrutinized him with cold calculating gold eyes. It was worse than anything Sasuke had ever experienced before. This Daimyo did not see any worth or benefit in him; in his power-skills, status, clan name, or kekkai genkai. Sasuke suddenly became very aware if the Daimyo felt like it he could easily order Sasuke's execution and no one would care. The dobe might care but he could not do anything. Not in the Court of a foreign nation.

The Uchiha nuke-nin suddenly felt very tired. He had betrayed his village, endured hardship and training and agony pursuing power and honing his own skills in order to avenge his clan. And when he thought he had finally succeeded in killing his brother his hatred found a new target: Konoha, the ones who ordered his clans massacre. He joined Akatsuki because he could not fight against an entire village all by himself.

And then he found out it was all a lie. Itachi was still alive. He was living in Yama no Kuni. Sasuke had immediately gone to Madara to confirm the information. The old bastard had clammed up tight and refused to send anyone to confirm the rumours. Deciding to take matters into his own hand Sasuke left Akatsuki headquarters and travelled to Yama and found out it was all true.

Itachi was alive.

He was whole and healthy.

He was seen around a pretty young woman.

The locals gossiped about the handsome silent suitor always around Hikari-sama.

Hikari-sama. Nishimato Hikari, eldest daughter of the Daimyo, third General of the Yama samurais.

The bitch who had fought off his attempts to kidnap her, one strong enough for Sasuke to resort to no-holds barred attacks. Even then he had failed. Battling her required more focus and chakra than he had anticipated. He had been unable to successfully break away and escape before the Samurai Guards arrived in response to the intruder alarm. And somehow one single squad of samurais managed to do what the hunter-nins of the Great Hidden Villages had failed to do: take out and detain Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke had spent the hours that followed cursing his lack of restraint. Now he understood why his ancestor Madara had refused to send agents to Yama. The samurais here were better trained and more than capable of taking out S-class shinobis. The self-proclaimed avenger had spent quite a while trying to figure out Itachi's connection to Yama. Why hadn't anyone identified Itachi as a nuke-nin? With a group of similarly skilled fighters they could have easily killed his traitorous murderous brother. Didn't they know who he really was? His crimes?

When Sasuke had confirmed the truth of the rumours he had been unable to control himself. Here was Itachi, alive whole and safe from hunter-nins since most of the Hidden Villages believed he was dead. Here was Itachi, with a beautiful trained girlfriend on the verge of marrying into a powerful noble clan.

Why did Fortune always smile on Itachi? Itachi, the eldest son and perfect heir. The genius and prodigy, the ANBU Captain. Itachi with the skills and power and reputation. Itachi with influence and powerful allies. And now he gets the girl! Why did Sasuke get weak clingy fangirls pursuing him? When would it be Sasuke's turn to be smiled upon by Fickle Fortune?

The Daimyo turned slightly. Sasuke stiffened. He hadn't even sensed the newcomer. His muscles clenched and hatred burned when he realized the identity of the man stepping of the shadows and moving to stand beside the bitch.

Uchiha Itachi. His traitorous, murderous, bastard of a brother. Itachi dressed in the uniform of one of the Household Guards: light brown leather pants with a scarlet top and cream jacket marked with red sakuras and blue crescent moons.

The younger Uchiha snarled and lunged before being restrained by the chakra suppressing manacles chains around his ankles.

"Do you know what he is? What he's done! He is a traitor! A murderer!"

Two identical pairs of gold eyes stared at Sasuke unblinkingly. The penetrating weight of those eyes made Sasuke fidget before he remembered he was Right.

"Foolish brat."

Sasuke flinched at the words voiced in level mild tones from the maternal kindly looking woman.

She stepped forward, the heavy silk material of her kimono rustling faintly as she adjusted her sleeves to hold a hand out, palm facing up.

"Blind foolish brat."

"That is rather harsh Kaa-san." The bitch murmured smirking as she reached out and wrapped her hand around Itachi's forearm.

The lady huffed. "I have no patience for spoiled intolerant brats."

The Daimyo raised an arch brow.

"What happened to my kind, compassionate, too-forgiving mate?"

The woman snorted softly. "She had to stitch up nearly lethal wounds on a boy she considers a son."

Itachi shifted and voiced a protest with no real feeling. "I am not a boy."

"Hush Tachi." The reprimand was mild and absently made as she took one step in Itachi's direction.

Sasuke watched shocked as she ran her hand over Itachi's head from her higher vantage point. And Itachi allowed it! In fact he shifted slightly, angling his head into her caress like a cat!

The Daimyo simply watched with a faint smile before speaking.

"Enough Kagome. You can fuss over the boy later."

Itachi mumbled softly but stepped away the older woman's touch. Nishimato Hikari smirked and raised her free hand to stroke the loose strands of hair framing his face occasionally skimming over his cheek.

Sasuke watched as his once-adored elder brother lean into her touch, turning slightly to brush a kiss against her hand.

Nishimato Sesshoumaru sighed. "Enough Hikari. You have self-control. Exercise it." Amusement faded as gold eyes focused on Sasuke. "We have issues that need to be handled and a prisoner to be dealt with."

Hikari shrugged. "Kill him."

The Daimyo nodded slightly and turned to his wife. "Kagome?"

Doe brown eyes were frozen, hard, unforgiving. "I agree with Hikari."

Sesshoumaru's cool gold eyes focused on the nin who he had every expectation of calling son-in-law in the near future. "Itachi?"

Uchiha Itachi inhaled deeply and struggled to maintain a dispassionate mask.

"Do as you will. I burned favours and my own humanity to protect him. And he spits upon everything I've done, all I've sacrificed. I'm done."

Sasuke recoiled almost imperceptibly.

Nishimato Kagome caught it and smiled, a fierce savage expression.

"What? Did you honestly think Itachi would care after all you've done? Especially after you were informed of the truth and should have known better?" Dark brown eyes were scornful and condemning. "You know Itachi was following orders. You know it was Madara who tortured you with the Mangekyou. And still you choose to follow Madara and be a part of Akatsuki." Kagome glared at the chained kneeling Akatsuki nuke-nin. "Hypocrite!"

Then she turned to her husband and spoke.

"This brat has infringed upon the sovereignty of Yama no Kuni and violated several major treaties and the International Laws accepted by all the Elemental Countries! He chooses to break them of his own free will by his past and current actions and choices. He shows no remorse or desire to change. He is a threat and all threats should be neutralized!"

For the first time since he was captured Sasuke felt a real threat to his life. Most countries and Hidden Villages would be interested in integrating the Sharingan kekkai genkai into their own lands or extraditing him if they were allied to Konoha. But that was clearly not the case here.

They wanted him dead.

Itachi would not interfere.

Sasuke wondered how it had come to this. Once upon a time the Uchiha clan had been the most powerful in Konoha, feared throughout the Elemental Continent. Then they had been slaughtered by their own heir. Sasuke had become one of the most acclaimed and feared shinobi, before and after he had left Konoha, but even so he'd had leverage because Konoha did not want to loose the Sharingan kekkai genkai. But not here, not in Yama. In Yama, even as a nukenin Itachi was more desired and sought after than Sasuke. Why?

Sasuke was not aware he had he had spoke the last two sentences out loud. Sesshoumaru stared at the much younger male filled with useless self-pity. The daimyo was torn between disgust and amusement at the blatant hypocrisy and self-delusions Uchiha Sasuke still clung to.

Finally he spoke. "Uchiha… this is not a popularity contest. Your current status and condition are the direct result of choices You made for good or ill. You were given every benefit from your birth lands and you chose to throw it away for hollow vengeance. Your brother Earned his place among us. He did not get it because he is attractive or highly skilled. He paid for it with blood sweat and tears."

Nishimato Hikari stirred from her position beside Itachi and spoke.

"Itachi is far more genuine and caring than most high-class shinobis I've met. You were protected and shielded and given opportunities on his say so. Now you've screwed up and you are Not going to be extradited. You are going to pay for your crimes. For Your choices and actions."

Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and took two steps to stand on the front edge of the dais a little ahead of his wife.

"Uchiha Sasuke. It has been decided. For your crimes against various lands including Yama, including a direct assault upon one of the ruling clan of Yama no Kuni the highest penalties shall be applied."

Sasuke stiffened and began making plans to escape and get his revenge. The Nishimatos and Yama were going to join Itachi and Konoha on his list.

Then he saw the Daimyo's cold dispassionate visage and wondered just what sort of sentence would be imposed upon him.

"You will be Sealed. Your bloodline, memories, and chakra vessels will be either blocked or destroyed before you serve the rest of your life-time punishment in Raizen penal village near Midori Pass."

Sasuke went very still. "No! You can't do this to me!"

Red bled into gold. "Do not make demands of this Sesshoumaru! Be grateful you are permitted to retain your pitiful life!"

Sasuke began struggling but the chakra-draining chains held fast. His twisted and tried to avoid the gold dust Nishimato Kagome blew towards him. He held his breath, to avoid inhaling the drug, but it didn't work. Gold motes settled on his exposed skin and quickly sank beneath the barrier.

The last thing Sasuke saw was the pitying expression of his elder brother standing beside the Daimyo's daughter.

Itachi stared at his brother uncertain of what he was feeling. He had sacrificed so much to protect him… Itachi was tired, but Sasuke was still his little brother.

Sensing his conundrum Kagome spoke up. "Don't Itachi." He looked at her. Her eyes were steady and unflinching. "Leadership is not a popularity contest to be won. It is a responsibility to be borne by those wise enough to know there are prices to be paid, hard choices to be made. He will find the peace with a clean slate, without the burdens of the past." Kagome concluded.

In the end Itachi had to agree Kagome had a point. Sasuke clung to the past so tightly he couldn't see what he had and what he could have. Perhaps without his memories he could make a future for himself, one free from tainted beliefs.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

* * *

Review, Review, Review


	11. Sparring Practice ::Leather::

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and company or InuYasha and company, I'm just playing with the characters.

AN: Dokuga's 3rd anniversary challenge Prompt 'Leather', Min 500, Actual 900

AN: The hanyous/youkais from InuYasha are not youkais/bijuus in this cross; they have kekkai genkais (bloodline limits) that mimic their youkai powers.

Summary: A newly wed Kagome watches her husband spar.

AN: After 'A Blooming Relationship' (Flowers). Warnings for sexual innuendo.

* * *

**~ooO Connections: Sparring Practice (Leather) Ooo~**

Kagome carefully wrapped a forearm length of buttercream coloured wool around one finger before resuming her crocheting. She'd taken up her old hobby after the Court Physician had confirmed she was pregnant. Sure she could afford to buy anything she wanted for the baby but she wanted to make something with her own two hands for her unborn son or daughter.

"Ketaro-san is so handsome!"

"No, Kenji-sama is more handsome!"

"You are both wrong, Sesshoumaru-dono is the most handsome!"

"You know, you're right."

"Kagome-dono is so lucky!"

"She is." It was the one who had first brought up Sesshoumaru.

Kagome carefully fiddled with the skeins of wool. Yuki was a nice girl, a little silly but generally good-natured. She hoped the girl wouldn't make a fool out of herself chasing Sesshoumaru, and destroying her chances of a good match in the future.

"I just wish there were more of him." Yuki heaved a deep sigh.

Kagome relaxed a fraction. She trusted Sess but scandal mongers had no problems with creating something out of nothing. And if Sesshoumaru's protective instincts were aroused blood would flow freely.

"Well he does have a brother."

"InuYasha-sama is cool. A bit rough around the edges though."

Satisfied their focus was now directed at InuYasha Kagome put her crochet needle and current project down in her lap and looked up and across the courtyard.

It was a large open space covered in fire-hardened dense red clay lined with trees and benches along the edges. Several members of the court, male and female, young and old, were seated on the benches watching the males run through various weapons-based katas and practice drills. All of them wore loose cotton hakamas dyed in all colours of the rainbow from neutrals to jewel tones. Some were bare from the waist-up though a few wore practice gis. The one exception to this was Sesshoumaru: He wore leather.

Tight black faintly pebbled hide pants stretched over his legs, hiding nothing as large powerful muscles shifted underneath. The top was a leather vest cut in a deep vee over his pectorals and laced down the front. His arms were bare from shoulder to wrist revealing the maroon markings wrapped around his wrists and biceps. Heat pooled in her belly as she remembered exploring those same markings and more with her fingertips and tongue.

She watched as he cleaned his practice glaive before passing it to an attendant. After a practice session or duel, Sesshoumaru always cleaned and inspected his weapons with his own two hands. The only times he did not were when he had to engage in several duels in quick succession.

Kagome sat up straighter when he turned in her direction. He did not smile but she could see it in his eyes. He was coming over to join her. Deliberately she put her crocheting away and cleared a space in the bench next to her before turning her attention towards the sight making his way towards her. His deliberately loose-limbed stride, the long curtain of silvery hair swinging from side to side… Kagome had to admit Yuki was right. He was gorgeous… Gorgeous and all hers!

He raised a brow as he sat next to her, pressing one leather clad leg against her thigh. She could feel the solid strength and was tempted to crawl into his lap. Not in public, she scolded herself.

"You are sporting an odd expression," he murmured softly. Not that it really mattered since several courtiers had kekkai genkai that gave them very sharp senses.

"Oh really?" she asked teasingly.

He caught onto her game. "Yes, really."

She couldn't stop herself from reaching out and placing her hand on his leather-clad thigh. He felt as solid and hard as stone but Kagome knew he was anything but.

"I'm just pleased," she admitted.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

They fell into silence while one of Kagome's attendants came over and poured cups of lime flavoured water for the two of them. He drank deeply to replenish his fluids while Kagome contented herself with little sips. He took note of her speculative looks and wondered just what was going through his little mate's mind.

"You look like you want to ask me something."

"Yes," she admitted.

"Then do so."

She hesitated for a few seconds before complying. "Why do you wear leather during your practice sessions?"

A faint smile curved his lips. "I usually don't," he confessed. "I wear leather for you."

Brown eyes widened. "What?"

"I have little lee-way regarding my everyday and court wardrobe but on the practice field I am not so constrained." He leaned forward and traced her full lower lip with one finger. "I like the way you look at me when I am not dressed so formally little miko… on the practice field, in private…" Gold eyes flared.

Kagome knew at least five people present could smell her desire, the moisture between her thighs. She leaned forward and spoke softly. "Would you like me to… demonstrate my appreciation?"

He grinned. "I most certainly would."

She placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her rise from the bench. She was not so ungainly as yet to need assistance but she enjoyed his touch. She ignored the increasing volume of not quite discreet conversations as they made their way to their private wing. Everyone knew the Daimyo reserved an hour after every practice session for a bath and meditation. So what if everyone knew this time the Daimyo's wife would be helping her mate… meditate… in a very carnal manner.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

* * *

Review, Review, Review


	12. Spirit of Law ::Conscience::

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and company or InuYasha and company, I'm just playing with the characters.

AN: Dokuga's bi-weekly One-shot theme challenge June 7-17; Prompt 'Conscience', Min 500, Actual 590

AN: The hanyous/youkais from InuYasha are not youkais/bijuus in this cross; they have kekkai genkais (bloodline limits) that mimic their youkai powers.

Summary: Namikaze Minato visits Yama no Kuni to get some advice and make an important decision.

AN: After Sparring Practice (Leather). Kagome and Sesshoumaru are newly weds. Just before Minato became the Yondaime.

* * *

**~ooO Connections: Spirit of Law (Conscience) Ooo~**

Namikaze Minato sighed and doodled absently brushing random strokes on the foolscap paper.

"You sound pensive," a low masculine voice rumbled from behind him.

Giving up on the sealing array equation, Minato put the brush down and turned around to face the other occupant of the room: Nishimato Sesshoumaru.

"I am."

Sesshoumaru waited for more details. The shinobi was soul-burdened. If he was intelligent -as his mate claimed- he would seek to unburden himself. Since Kagome was usually right about these things, Sesshoumaru was not too surprised when Namikaze began speaking, slowly and hesitantly.

"How do you do it? Be so calm and cold about being responsible for an entire country? Knowing you might have to lead an entire nation into war? And when it happens, bear the aftermath? The deaths, the widows, the orphans?"

Sesshoumaru blinked. He had not expected this question from a shinobi. "You lead your squad into the field, do you not?"

"Yes."

"And do you not make decisions to save the most lives? To ensure the mission is completed to prevent future deaths? Haven't you had missions where some of your team died, by choice or chance?"

"Yes, but it's different! In a war I'm making choices for civilians who never signed up to fight, to be shinobi!"

Both of them were aware of the third occupant who had entered in the middle of their conversation. They turned to face her when she voiced her views.

"You do the best job you can Minato-kun. You listen to your conscience, remember they are people; that even your enemies are sons and daughters, mothers and fathers, husbands and wives." She studied him intently. "What brought this on Minato-kun?"

"I was offered the position of Hokage."

"I thought it was something you desired." Kagome was confused now.

"It was! Is." Minato sounded frustrated. Then he tried to explain. "For so long I aspired to be the strongest nin, the best I could be. Now that I am and I've been offered my dreams I'm having second thoughts."

"It is natural to doubt and fear. Only insane lunatics do not doubt or fear. As long as you doubt and fear, listen to your conscience and follow your heart. Ignore the letter of the law to follow the spirit. Break rules if it makes you sleep easier at night." Kagome added encouragingly.

Sesshoumaru shifted gracefully in his seat before sharing his words of wisdom.

"I am cold. I have no problems looking at statistics and numbers and making decisions. That is sometimes necessary but it can be dangerous if used exclusively in making decisions. Kagome keeps me focused on the truth: the numbers are people with lives and dreams of their own. If I must make a choice it must be the best possible choice I can make. She is my conscience," he admitted.

"I'm worried I'll become cold. Think only of profits and benefits. Like the Clan Heads. The Elders. Danzo." Minato shuddered. "It's my worst nightmare. That one day I'll look in the mirror and see Them instead of myself."

Kagome shook her head and laughed softly. "Then find someone who loves living and people," she advised. "And then hold onto her with everything you have."

"If you make a good choice She will be your balance, your anchor, your touchstone, your everything," Sesshoumaru concluded with a rare smile of his own.

Minato bowed his head. "Thank you. Both of you. You have given me much to think about."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and Kagome smiled brightly.

"Glad we could help."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

* * *

AN: I know it's for an ancient prompt… but it was sitting around half-finished on my laptop till now.

Review, Review, Review


End file.
